Secret Moments
by Dana Keylits
Summary: A stolen, secret romantic moment between Kate and Rick. This short story takes place during 5x03, "Secrets Safe With Me". Rated M. Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to the great Andrew Marlowe. My second attempt at Castle fiction. Hope you like it!


**Secret Moments**

by Dana Keylits

_They had been building theory, realizing they had a new murder suspect in Angelica with the silent G, and probable cause for a warrant. They stared at each other, breathless, waiting, every sense of them tingling in sexual anticipation. She looked at his lips, and almost leaned into them for a kiss when she suddenly realized where they were._

_She turned away, tipping the coffee mug to her lips, a barely audible "oh" tumbling out of them._

_"Good work," Castle said, taking a sip from his own mug, tempering his frustration._

_"Thanks," She said, gulping her coffee hoping to tame their building passion._

Kate looked around the pit, and then made up her mind. _Fuck it_, she thought.

She set her mug down on the table and roughly grabbed Castle's sleeve. "C'mon," she ordered, already heading out the door and down the hall to the observation room. Castle barely had a chance to swallow his coffee much less put the mug down, so he carried it with him as he stumbled down the hall behind Beckett, hurrying through the unusually empty pit. Espo and Ryan were processing charges against Marco for stealing the safe from the vics storage unit, and Captain Gates was at a meeting at 1PP. Which was the only reason Kate was taking this risk.

She peeked into the box and seeing it was empty, quickly pushed Castle into the observation room and followed him in, silently closing and locking the door behind her. She spun around to face him, breathing heavily, her eyes dancing. Rick just stood there, holding his breath, his eyebrows arched, the white NYPD coffee mug raised mid-air as though he didn't know what to do with it.

An impish smile spread across his face. He cocked his head and said, "Why, Detective Beckett, are you...?"

"Shut up, Castle," Kate ordered, taking the mug from his fingers and setting it on the nearby desk. With both hands upon his chest, she walked him backwards then shoved him roughly against the opposite wall. Her eyes ablaze, her breathing heavy, she stared at his lips, savoring the anticipation of her mouth on his. She was hot, breathless, squirming with expectation. Castle was, too. She could tell by the way he was holding his breath and staring at her like she was something he needed to devour. She pressed her body against his, noting with pleasure the growing hardness between his legs, and teased him by grinding her hips into his groin.

She framed his face with her hands and leaning heavily into him, captured his mouth with hers in a frenzied unshackled kiss, their tongues soon waltzing from his mouth to hers and then back again. He tasted like coffee and chocolate, she like coffee and cherries, and as their kissing intensified, they allowed their hands to wander, his to her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, hers to his well-toned chest, his biceps, the hardened bulge between his legs. In near perfect unison, she gasped and he shuddered, their bodies finding a rhythm all their own.

It wasn't until he reached for the top button of her jeans that she pulled away, "We can't," she whispered, "Castle, we have to stop"

"No, we don't," He breathlessly replied, inching the zipper of her jeans down to allow his hand to slip beneath them. He cupped her sex, his hand on top of the thin fabric of her panties, noting the dampness there as she involuntarily responded by rocking into him, all of the air in her lungs escaping through her lips in a deep throated sigh. She closed her eyes, the room becoming a distant reality and the only thing assaulting her senses was the heat between them. His free hand at the base of her neck, he pulled her in for another deep kiss.

She responded, her pelvis still writhing against his hand, losing herself in the moment, the tension between her legs, tugging, building, demanding release. They groped at each other, hands caressing skin, greedily pushing aside fabric when it got in their way, gathering fistfuls of hair and tugging with abadnon. All common sense was quickly spiraling into a deep abyss and all that mattered now was the vibration of their bodies as they attempted to achieve sexual alchemy.

They kissed, licked and nipped at each other, unwilling to arrest the progression of frantic lips against titillated skin. He increased the motion of his hand against her sex as he felt her urgency; she wondered how much longer she would be able to stay upright as her legs would surely soon fail her and she would drop to the floor in a puddle of perfectly satiated flesh, bones and blood.

And then, suddenly, inexplicably, they heard Esposito barking questions at them. Panicked, they hurriedly pulled apart, panting, aching, wanting. Kate frantically zipped up her jeans as Castle wiped the remnants of Kate's lipstick from his mouth. And then, visibly relieved, they realized his voice was coming from the speaker mounted above the one-way mirror.

"Jesus," Kate spat

"Yeah," Castle agreed.

Esposito had Marco back in the box and was questioning him about an outstanding warrant that Ryan had just uncovered in the national database. Kate panicked. If Esposito was in the box alone, that meant Ryan might try to come through the observation room door at any minute.

"Castle, we have to get out of here."

Castle was leaning against the desk, his left hip resting on the edge. "Um..." He looked down and covered his groin casually with both hands, "I'm gonna need a minute." He pursed his lips and stared at the ceiling.

Kate smiled, mischievously enjoying his discomfort even while conscious of her own, less visible, unfulfilled arousal. "Okay, I'm going to go out first. When you're ready, come out."

"Kay," Castle agreed, still staring at the ceiling as though trying to concentrate on some cock-blocking image. His mother or Captain Gates, most likely, thought Kate.

Ten minutes later, Castle joined her at the smart board. He had two fresh mugs of coffee in his hands as he stood next to her, handing her one of the mugs.

She side-glanced at him, "Okay?"

"Mmhhmm," He replied.

"We got lucky, you know."

"We almost got lucky," He corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Castle, we can't do that again, it's too risky."

"May I remind you that _you_ are the one who dragged _me_ in there?"

"Yeah. I know. And, it won't happen again. We're just going to have to figure out how to keep our hands to ourselves when we're at work."

Castle smiled. "Just our hands?"

Kate squared herself in front of castle and narrowed her eyes. He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. But, for four years, building theory has been like foreplay. I'm not sure how to turn that particular burner down, Kate, especially now that we're engaged in..." He looked around and lowered his voice even further, "...after-play. You're hot when you're solving murders, you know that? Can you really blame me when I want to take you?"

She just smiled. "Figure it out, Rick." She said before preparing to leave the room. As she walked past him she delicately brushed the back of her hand against his groin. He flinched and turned crimson.

"Oh, that is so not fair, Detective."

Kate just smiled.

**The End.**


End file.
